


Not Here For This Snow Business

by sqbr



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Remix, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-11 21:56:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11723361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sqbr/pseuds/sqbr
Summary: Inspired by owlmoose's "Stealing Warmth", where the dwarf Kasia Brosca encounters snow for the first time after spending her whole life underground.





	Not Here For This Snow Business

**Author's Note:**

  * For [owlmoose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlmoose/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Stealing Warmth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4779608) by [owlmoose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlmoose/pseuds/owlmoose). 



> I actually met and befriended Owlmoose several years ago when I did a remix treat of a different story of hers about Kasia, so it was fun being assigned to her now that Remix allows art as main gifts, and having a chance to draw the character again

Image description: a deeply unimpressed looking commoner dwarf peers out over a thick green scarf at falling snow. 


End file.
